


Toss and Turn

by Lady_Jadi



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Geeky guys, Q/Moneypenny - Freeform, Sex, Smut, interracial couple, intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jadi/pseuds/Lady_Jadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quiet and geeky ones are always the most passionate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toss and Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I had to update and save this many times so that is why it was incomplete at first. But now it is finished. Please Enjoy ~

She didn't expect him to be such a passionate lover.Eve Moneypenny had only seen Q work behind a computer and perform a genius piece of work, anything beyond her own intelligence in computer hacking. He always looked so studious and mysterious behind his thick glasses and when he actually glanced up from the screen, he would catch her looking at him in complete awe. He always seemed like the person who would fine love and lust as little trivial things.

Oh, how wrong Eve was. 

But once they entered his flat, the Quartermaster had pulled her close to him and he kissed her fully on the lips. She didn't see it coming but she kissed him back and he picked her up in his arms and headed to the couch once their kissing had become battles for dominance. He set the beautiful, black woman on his lap and she began to take off his sweater and shirt, slowly undoing each button with care.

"Eve...if you keep teasing me, I won't have much self control left," Q hissed gently.   
She took off his shirt and she traced the pattern of his lean body. He had a hard stomach and a firm chest. It wasn't like 007's but she still liked him just the way he was. Her lips had trailed down from his lips and to Q's neck, where she placed gentle kisses and little bites on his neck, causing him to gasp a little.

"Eve..." he moaned, holding her close to him.  He began to move himself against her and he ripped open her white blouse, sending buttons everywhere in the living room.  
She gasped and she looked a little irritated. It was her favourite blouse after all and he just ripped it. 

"I'll get you a new one, I promise," Q said huskily in her ear as he undid her white bra.   
She smiled at his apology and she kissed him again, with the same hunger and lust as before.   
The Quartermaster was touching her breasts, giving them little tender squeezes. Then they became rough as she moaned out his real name, driving him to make her all his, his and no one else's.

"I want you, Q..." Eve whispered in the Quartermaster's ear in a sultry voice.

And that was all to make Q go insane for her. He lifted her up again and he held her up from her firm butt and Eve's slender legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him with a hunger that matched his.

They reached his bedroom and he laid her down on his bed. He slid off her sun yellow pencil skirt off of her and it revealed a pair of snow white panties with lace. Q felt his trousers become even more uncomfortable and took them off, leaving him in black boxer briefs.  
Eve felt a wetness pool in her and she needed him so badly, she wanted him to fuck her. She wanted to scream his name at the top of her voice and she needed him to be in her. 

She took off his boxer briefs and his hard cock had sprung out. She grasped it and she moved her hand down it slowly, making his breath hitch. She continued to stroke his cock until he pinned her down and took off her panties in a frenzy.  
  
"You are all mine," Q growled in a lust filled tone. His self control finally snapped. His mouth went directly to her plump breasts and he took a chocolate coloured nipple into his mouth and he sucked roughly.  
Eve gasped and moaned, tangling her fingers in his dark hair. His fingers stroked her wet heat and she was shivering in his arms.

"Tell me, Miss Moneypenny. What do you crave?" He whispered in a husky voice. He began to finger her with his long and quick hacker fingers and she began to moan his name. "Tell me," he demanded.

"I crave you... I need you in me..." She moaned softly in his ear,while tugging his hair gently. 

Without another word, Q pulled his fingers out of her and slid his cock inside her. He groaned as he felt her tight, wet pussy contract around him and he wrapped her legs around his hips.  
Eve had gasped at the sudden intrusion but she bit her lip from being too loud.  
After a while, Q began to move slowly but at a firm pace and Eve kept biting her lip from being loud.

"I want to hear you, please..be as loud as you want, my love," he whispered tenderly, thrusting a bit faster.  
Eve then moaned loudly as Q's thrusts met with the moving of her hips. They had engaged in an age old dance of lust and love. His thrusts became harsh and fast, the last bit of self control shed as he gave into the temptation of sex. He never imagined making love to this muse of his would make him feel so much pleasure and euphoria.

Eve clasped her lover's hand as she knew she was reaching her climax. She reached between them to rub the bundle of nerves that would make her go crazy, but Q swatted her hand away and he rubbed it himself.  
She cried out loudly and she tightened around him, making him groan. He knew she was close and so was he.

He thrusted as hard and as fast as he could, trying to hit her special spot that would make her scream. He moaned and panted, chanting her name like a prayer.  
Eve couldn't withstand anymore and she released, screaming his real name.  
The tightness made Q finish as well and he cried out her name loudly.

He fell forward, his head between her breasts. Eve had kissed the top of her lover's head and lifted it to look into his deep brown eyes.  
"I love you," she said breathlessly.

Q smiled and he held the woman closely in his arm and he wiped the sweat from his brow.   
"I love you too, my muse," he said back, kissing her forehead. 

The lie in Q's bed and slept there for the remainder of the night, until the break of morning had come. And they stayed together and they knew that the office, MI6, had brought them together.


End file.
